Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Julian14bernardino style) Trailer 2
Here is another trailer for Beauty and the Beast (2017) by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Belle - April O'Neil (TMNT 2012) * The Beast - Leatherhead (TMNT 2012) * Lumiere - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Cogsworth - James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Plumette - Emily the Emerald Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Chip - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Chapeau (coat rack) - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Maestro Cadenza (Harpsichord) - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Madame de Garderobe (Wardrobe) - Mavis the Quarry Diesel (Thomas & Friends) * Froufrou (Footstool) - Toby the Tram Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Maurice - Kirby O'Neil (TMNT 2012) * Philippe - Sven (Frozen) * Gaston - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * LeFou - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Monsieur Jean Potts - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Clothilde - Mona Lisa (TMNT 2012) * The Village Lasses/Bimbettes - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) & Lola Loud (The Loud House) * The Prince - Donatello (TMNT 2012) * Human Lumiere - Leonardo (TMNT 2012) * Human Cogsworth - Raphael (TMNT 2012) * Human Plumette - Karai (TMNT 2012) * Human Mrs. Potts - Elsa (Frozen) * Human Chip - Olaf (Frozen) * Chapeau (human) - Master Splinter (TMNT 2012) * Maestro Cadenza (human) - Michelangelo (TMNT 2012) * Madame de Garderobe (human) - Shinigami (TMNT 2012) * Froufrou (dog) - Ice Cream Kitty (TMNT 2012) * The Enchantress - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) * Young Prince - Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) * The Queen - Mrs. Elizabeth Turtle (Franklin) * The King - Mr. Jonathan Turtle (Franklin) * Belle's mother - Padme Amidala (Star Wars) * The Villagers - Bikini Bottom citizens (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Prince's servants and gaurds - Arendelle citizens and guards (Frozen) * The castle objects - Various engines (Thomas & Friends) Transcript *Kirby O' Neil: My dear April. You're so ahead of your time. This is a small village. *Plankton: You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. Nobody deserves you. And it's small-minded as well. *Kirby O' Neil: But small also means safe. *Narrator: Julian Bernardino Productions Presents... *April O' Neil: I've come for my father. *Leatherhead: He's a thief. *April O' Neil: Come into the light. (Leatherhead obeys. April gasps) Oh no. I will escape, I promise. *Kirby O' Neil: Umph! *Thomas: Look, a girl. *April O' Neil: Who said that? *Thomas: I did. Hello! *April O' Neil: Oh! It's a tank engine. You can talk? *James: Well, of course he can talk, it's all he ever does. *Mrs. Jumbo: How lovely to make you acquiaintence. *Dumbo: Like to see me do a trick? *April O' Neil: What happens if the last pedal falls? *Thomas: The master remains a beast forever. *James: And we become antiques. *Leatherhead: What have you done to it?! *April O' Neil: Nothing! *Leatherhead: Get out of here! And go! *April O' Neil: You've got to help me. You must stand. *Narrator: Only in theaters... *Thomas: If she is the one... who will break the spell. You must finally learn to love. *April O' Neil: Have you really ever read one of these books? *Leatherhead: Well, some of them are in Greek. *Narrator: Experience the tale. As old as time. Julian Bernardino's Beauty and the Beast (2017). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Trailers Category:Beauty and the Beast (2017) Movies